Glosario de Geología Inglés – Español: O
* ' Oa horizon ' : horizonte Oa =h. H; capa en humus superf., de mat org. descompuesta * ' oasis astrogeol ' : oasis astrogeol, pequeñas zonas oscuras entre canales en Marte * ' oasis geog ' : oasis geog, área fertil en medio del desierto * ' ob- ' : (prefijo) invertido, que está invertido * ' obcompressed ' : aplanado verticalmente o anteriormente más que lateralmente * ' obcordate ' : obcordiforme, obcordato, con forma de corazón invertido * ' obduction ' : obducción, fragmento de placa subduce se emplaza en placa que no subd. * ' obelisk ' : obelisco o aguja volcánica * ' object glass ' : objetivo (microsc) * ' objective ' : objetivo, lente que dá imagen de objeto (microsc) * ' objective aperture ' : diafragma del objetivo (microsc) * ' objective forecast ' : previsión (meteorológica) objetiva * ' objective lens ' : objetivo de una lente * ' objective synonym ' : sinónimo objetivo, en taxonomía, 1 de 2 o + nombres basados en = tipo * ' oblanceolate ' : oblanceolado = lanceolado inversamente * ' oblate ' : achatado, oblato * ' oblate ellipsoid ' : elipsoide achatado, oblato, aplastado por los polos * ' oblate-prolate index ' : índice oblato-prolato, para describir forma de partícula * ' obligate ' : obligado, organismo que puede crecer solo en ciertas condiciones * ' oblique ' : oblicuo, aerofotografía oblícua- intencionalmente inclinada * ' oblique aerial photograph ' : fotografía etérea oblicua * ' oblique bedding ' : (térm obs) estratificación oblícua/ e. diagonal = e, inclinada = e. cruzada * ' oblique coast lines ' : costa oblícua ( a las estructuras) * ' oblique extinction ' : extinción oblicua = e. inclinada * ' oblique fault ' : falla oblicua = f. diagonal * ' oblique hole ' : taladro oblícuo * ' oblique illumination method ' : método de iluminación oblicuo = método van der Kolk * ' oblique joint ' : diaclasa oblicua * ' oblique lamination ' : estratificación-laminación- oblicua * ' oblique projection ' : proyección oblicua, que no está centrada en un polo o en ecuador * ' oblique ramp ' : rampa oblicua, a la dirección del transporte * ' oblique section ' : sección oblicua, ni perpendicular ni paralela a un eje * ' oblique shear ' : cizallamiento oblícuo * ' oblique slip ' : deslizamiento oblicuo * ' oblique-slip fault ' : falla de desplazamiento oblícuo = f. normal oblícua * ' oblique subduction ' : subducción oblicua, desplazamiento relativo entre placas litosféricas * ' oblique system ' : sistema monoclínico (cristalog) * ' obliquely bedded rock ' : roca con estratificación cruzada * ' obliterated waterfall ' : cascada obstruida * ' obliquity ' : oblicuidad/ sesgo, desviación * ' obliquity cycle ' : ciclo de oblicuidad, uno de los tres 'parámetros de Milankovith' * ' oblong leaf ' : hoja oblonga, h. alargada, h, apaisada * ' obovate ' : obovado, con forma de huevo invertido * ' obovoid ' : obovoide, ovoide invertido * ' oboyerite ' : oboyerita (min) * ' obradovicite ' : obradovicita (min) * ' obruchevite ' : obruchevita (min) * ' obsequent geomorph ' : obsecuente geomorf, en forma inversa a la esperada * ' obsequent streams ' : corriente obsecuente corrientes, en dirección contra buzamiento capas * ' obsequent fault-line scarp ' : escarpe obsecuente de línea de falla, opuesto direc. escar. falla original * ' obsequent rift block mountain ' : fondo de fosa transformado en montaña por inversión del relieve * ' obsequent rift block valley ' : valle formado por inversión del relieve en un pilar tectónico * ' obsequent tilt block mountain ' : montaña producida por inversión del relieve en un bloque basculado * ' obsequent tilt block valley ' : valle formado por inversión del relieve en un bloque basculado * ' obsequent stream ' : corriente obsecuente, en dirección opuesta a buzamiento capas del lecho * ' obsequent valley ' : valle obsecuente * ' observation ' : observación * ' observation error ' : error de observación * ' observation slit ' : mirilla (topografía) * ' observation well ' : pozo de observación, de parámetros a medir * ' observatory ' : observatorio * ' observed gravity ' : gravedad observada, medida tanto por o medidas absolutas o relativas * ' observer ' : observador, operador geofísico * ' obsidian ' : obsidiana, tectita * ' obsidian dating ' : datación mediante obsidiana * ' obsidian hydration dating ' : datación mediante hidración de obsidiana * ' obsidianite ' : (térm obs) obsidianita, tectita * ' obstacle mark ' : marca de -erosión por- obstáculo, al circular agua en su entorno * ' obstacle scour ' : erosión por obstáculo, al circular agua en su entorno, en lecho grano fino * ' obstructed stream ' : corriente obstruida, bloqueda * ' obstruction cave ' : cueva de la obstrucción, cueva glaciar por flujo de hielo obstruido * ' obstruction lake ' : lago de barrera * ' obstruction moraine ' : morrena de la obstrucción * ' obtuse ' : obtuso, romo, sin punta * ' obtuse angle block ' : floque entre fallas con ángulo obtuso * ' obtuse bisectrix ' : bisectriz obtusa, de ángulo ob. entre ejes ópticos de cristal biáxico * ' obtuse leaf ' : hoja redondeada * ' obverse ' : anverso , obverso (bot) * ' occasional stream ' : corriente ocasional o temporal * ' occidental cat's-eye ' : sin. de cuarzo 'ojo de gato' * ' occidental amethyst ' : amatista oriental (min) * ' occipital condyle ' : cóndilo occipital, protuberancia parte dorsal craneo anfíbios y mamíf. * ' occipital furrow ' : surco occipital, en cefalón de trilobite -zool * ' occipital ring ' : anillo occipital = a. del cuello; en cefalón de trilobite -zool * ' occlude ' : ocluir, cerrar, tapar / absorber * ' occluded front ' : frente ocluido * ' occludent margin ' : margen -reborde- ocludente, en crustáceos cirrípedos -zool * ' occlusion ' : oclusión / absorción de gases * ' occlusor lamina ' : lámina oclusora, en briozoos queilostomados- zool * ' occlusor muscle ' : músculo oclusor, en briozoos queilostomados- zool * ' occult mineral ' : mineral oculto, es viable que esté en roca pero no se le ve ni al microsc. * ' occupy ' : hacer estación (topografía) * ' occur ' : encontrarse, aparecer, presentarse * ' occurrence ' : aparición, encuentro, existencia, caso, yacimiento * ' ocean ' : océano * ' ocean-basin floor ' : suelo-lecho- de cuenca oceánica * ' ocean bottom ' : fondo marino * ' ocean current ' : corriente marina oceánica * ' ocean deep ' : fosa marina * ' Ocean Drilling Program ' : Programa de Perforación de los Océanos * ' ocean floor ' : fondo oceánico * ' ocean-floor spreading ' : expansión de los fondos oceánicos * ' ocean-going ' : de alta mar * ' ocean heat-flow ' : flujo térmico oceánico * ' ocean hole ' : poza marina, contiene agua marina y flujo mareal * ' oceanic ' : oceánico * ' oceanic bank ' : guyot, monte submarino a profundidad inferior a 100 brazas * ' oceanic bottom ' : fondo del mar * ' oceanic climate ' : clima oceánico * ' oceanic crust ' : corteza oceánica * ' oceanic formation ' : formación oceánica * ' oceanic heat flow ' : flujo térmico oceánico * ' oceanic island ' : isla oceánica, compos. de basalto u origen biogénico- para distinguirla * ' oceanic island basalt ' : basalto de isla oceánica, lavas máficas de magmatismo intraplacas * ' oceanic layering ' : estratificación de las aguas marinas * ' oceanic ridge ' : dorsal oceánica * ' oceanic rise ' : loma- elevación- oceánica * ' oceanic tholeiite ' : tholeiita oceánica = t. abisal * ' oceanic trench ' : surco, fosa oceánica * ' oceanic troposphere ' : troposfera marina * ' oceanite ' : oceanita, basalto picrítico con + de 50% olivino en moda (uso n rec) * ' oceanization ' : oceanización (arcáico), conversión de la corteza continental en oceánica * ' oceanographic cast ' : estación de investigación hidrográfica * ' oceanography ' : oceanografía, estudio de los oceanos * ' oceanology ' : oceanología = oceanografía * ' ocellar ' : ocelar (textura), en r. íg. en forma de ojos * ' ocellus paleont ' : ocelo paleont, ojo simple o mancha ocular * ' ocellus petrology ' : ocelo petrología, textura en r. íg. en forma de ojos * ' ocher ' : ocre (min) * ' ocherous ' : ocroso, ocráceo; perteneciente a, conteniendo, pareciendo ocre * ' Ochoan ' : Ochoano, parte superior del Permico (sobre Guadalup., bajo Triásico) * ' ochre ' : ocre (min) * ' ochreous ' : ocráceo, perteneciente a, conteniendo, pareciendo ocre * ' Ochrepts ' : Ochrepts, incertisol clima frío y con epipedón ócrico y horiz. Cámbico * ' ochric epipedon ' : epipedón ócrico (- en edafol), horizonte de superficie de suelo mineral.. * ' ochrous ' : ocráceo, perteneciente a, conteniendo, pareciendo ocre * ' Ockham's razor ' : principio de parsimonia', de economía de pensamiento = navaja Occam * ' ocrite ' : ocrita, ocre en polvo; nombre de grupo * ' octactine ' : octactina, espícula de esponja con 6 radios equidistantes -zool * ' octahedral ' : octaédrica (min) * ' octaédrica borax ' : bórax octaédrica, var de trincalconita * ' octaédrica cleavage ' : clivaje octaédrico (min)/ exfoliación oct. * ' octaédrica coordination ' : coordinación octaédrica, en disposición atómica * ' octaédrica copper ore ' : cuprita, mena cobriza octaédrica * ' octaédrica iron ore ' : magnetita, mena de hierro octaédrica * ' octaédrica sheet ' : lámina octaédrica, ( en cristal-química) planos de O2 * ' octahedrite meteorite ' : octaedrita meteorito, el meteorito férrico más frecuente * ' octahedrite mineral ' : octaedrita = anatasa mineral * ' octahedron ' : octaedro (cristalog) * ' octane ' : octano, hidrocarburo * ' octant search ' : investigar octantes'; algoritmo en dibujado curvas nivel por ordenador * ' octaphyllite ' : octafilita, grupo de min. de mica/ min. del grupo de la oct. * ' octocoral ' : octocoral, un antozoo perteneciente a la subclase Octocorallia -zool * ' octocoralia ' : octocoralarios, perteneciente a la subclase Octocorallia -zool * ' ocular optics ' : ocular óptica, conjunto lentes del microscópio más próximas al ojo * ' ocular paleont ' : ocular paleont; placa ocular * ' ocular plate ' : placa ocular, en sistema apical de equinoideo -zool * ' ocular pore ' : poro ocular, perforación en placa ocular de equinoideo -zool * ' ocular sinus ' : seno ocular, junto apertura de posición de los ojos en Nautiloideos -zool * ' ocula spot ' : mancha ocular * ' oculogenital ring ' : anillo oculogenital, en equinoideos -zool * ' oculus ' : oculus = ojo / protrusión de exina en estruct. toro de polen triporado -bot * ' OD ' : ordnance datum = referencia Serv. Cartográfico/nivel 1/2 mar (Inglat) * ' o'danielite ' : o'danielita (min) * ' odd-pinnate leaf ' : hoja imparipinnada, pinnada con un foliolo terminal -bot * ' odd-toed ' : perisodáctilo, con un número impar de dedos -zool * ' Oddo-Harkins rule ' : regla de Oddo-Harkins, sobre la abundancia de elementos en el cosmos * ' odd mass ' : masa impar * ' odenite ' : odenita, var. de biotita ( se supone, con un nuevo elemento-odenio) * ' Odessan ' : Odessiense, comienzo del Plistoceno, equivalente a Villafranquiense sup * ' odinite rocks ' : odinita (obs) intrus, dique de r. de fenocrist. labradorita+clinop. * ' odinite mineral ' : odinita mineral, min. arcilloso tipo serpentina * ' odinite-(IM) ' : odinita-(IM) (min) * ' odograph ' : odógrafo, gráfico que dibuja el recorrido de un movil * ' odometer ' : odómetro, rueda para medir distancias recorridas * ' odometry ' : odometría, medida mecánica de distancias * ' Odontognathae ' : Odontognatas, tipo de aves extinguidas -(paleont) * ' odontolite ' : odontolita =fosil turquesa, hueso -diente- fosil; usado en gemología * ' odontology ' : odontología, estudio de dientes * ' odontophore ' : odontóforo, órgano portador de dientes en moluscos * ' ODP ' : ODP , Programa de Perforación (Drilling) Oceánica * ' oeciopore ' : ecioporo, apertura esqueletal en briozoos estenolemados -zool * ' oecostratigrapgy ' : ecoestratigrafía, estudio de aparición y desarrollo comunidades fósiles * ' Oe horizon ' : horizonte Oe = capa F, capa de fermentación (edafol) * ' oersted ' : oersted, unidad de intensidad magnética * ' off bottom ' : por encima del fondo * ' off channel ' : fuera del cauce * ' off grain ' : vector duro (talla de diamantes) * ' offing ' : alta mar * ' offlap ' : disposición regresiva, estratos en regresión , solape regresivo * ' off-leveling ' : desnivelación * ' off-lying ' : offshore/ orla litoral / prerribera/ antecosta * ' off punch ' : perforación no válida * ' off-reef ' : lejos- fondo marino separado- del arrecife * ' off-reef facies ' : conglomerado arrecifal * ' offretite ' : offretita (min) * ' offscraping ' : añadir material a base de prisma de acreción, dando nuevo cabalgamien. * ' offset cart ' : pequeña distancia añadida durante construcción de proyección cartog * ' offset coast ' : saliente costero costa * ' offset fault ' : desplazamiento falla, por falla (componente horizontal) * ' offset geomorph ' : espolón o ramificación menor de cordillera geomorf/ bancal en ladera * ' offset paleont ' : nuevo esqueleto de coral en polípero, formado por gemación paleont * ' offset sism ' : distancia del geófono al centro de tiro sism * ' offset surv ' : desplazamiento, desvio campo, línea separada de la investigada * ' offset deposit ' : depósito desplazado * ' offsetting ' : desviación, excentricidad, descentramiento * ' offset line ' : línea paralela (levantamiento planos) / línea acodada * ' offset of a bed ' : ramificación de una capa, apófosis * ' offset ridge ' : loma o espinazo desplazado por falla * ' offset rod ' : jalón pintado con bandas de colores y de longitud determinada (topog) * ' offset source ' : fuente desplazada, a poca distancia de línea de detectores (sísmica) * ' offset stream ' : corriente-rio- desplazada lateralmente por falla * ' offset vertical seismic profiling ' : perfil sísmico vertical desplazado del pozo principal * ' offset well ' : pozo enfrentado ( petróleo) / p. de compensación * ' offshoot ' : renuevo, ramal, ramificación, derivación, apófisis (de filón) * ' offshooting tongue ' : apófisis, ramificación * ' offshore ' : orla litoral, prerribera/ ante costa * ' offshore bar ' : restinga, cordón litoral * ' offshore barrier ' : barrera ante costa/ cordón litoral * ' offshore beach ' : playa de cordón litoral, playa aislada * ' offshore current ' : corriente litoral o que se aleja de la costa * ' offshore drill rig ' : plataforma para prospección submarina * ' offshore drilling ' : perforación petrolífera en mar abierto,/ sondeo en el mar * ' offshore permafrost ' : permafrost bajo nivel del mar/ p. ante costa * ' offshore platform ' : plataforma no costera * ' offshore reef ' : arrecife separado de la costa * ' offshore slope ' : cuesta costera, por debajo labio exterior de terraza formada por olas * ' offshore structure ' : estructura expuesta al agua del mar * ' offshore terrace ' : terraza costera, formada por oleaje en zona de offshore -orla litoral * ' offshore water ' : agua costera; sus propiedades derivan de condiciones continentales * ' offshore wind ' : viento terral, que sopla hacia el mar * ' offshore zone ' : orla litoral, prerribera/ ante costa * ' offtake ' : galería de salida (extracción, desagüe)/ existencias (de carbón..) * ' offward ' : de afuera (marina), hacia fuera, hacia la mar * ' offwaite ' : blanco mate, b. sucio, blancuzco, blanquecino * ' ogdensburgite ' : ogdensburgita (min) * ' ogdosymmetric ' : ogdoédrico, clase cristalina: nº caras en forma general es 1/8 c. holoéd. * ' ogdoédrica ' : ogdoédrico, clase cristalina: nº caras en forma general es 1/8 c. holoéd. * ' oghurd ' : médano muy grande en el Sahara * ' ogive ' : ojiva, arco apuntado * ' ohmilite ' : ohmilita (min) * ' O horizons ' : horizontes O, capas dominadas por material orgánico- edafol. * ' OIB ' : OIB, basalto de islas oceánicas * ' -oid ' : oide; sufijo; significa: parecido, teniendo la forma de.. * ' Oi horizon ' : horizonte Oi, capa de mat. orgán. teniendo debajo poca descomposición * ' oikocryst ' : oicocristal, ecocristal, cristal huesped (petrol), en fabric poikilítica * ' oil ' : petróleo, petrolífero, petrolero * ' oil absorbency ' : oleoabsorbencia * ' oil accumulation ' : acumulación- yacimiento-reservorio-criadero- de petróleo * ' oil-base mud ' : barro de perforación con partículas de arcilla suspendidas en petróleo * ' oil-bearing ' : petrolífero * ' oil-bearing rock ' : roca petrolífera * ' oil-cut mud ' : barro de perforación con partículas de petróleo crudo * ' oil deposit ' : yacimiento petrolífero/ estrato de petróleo * ' oil dock ' : dársena para petroleros (puertos) * ' oil exploration ' : prospección de petróleo * ' oil expulsion ' : expulsión del petróleo de la roca fuente * ' oil field ' : campo petrolífero, región petrolífera, yacimientos de petróleo * ' oil-field brine ' : salmuera en la perforación en campos de petróleo * ' oil field development ' : explotación de yacimientos de petróleo * ' oil horizon ' : capa petrolífera * ' oil indications ' : indicios de petróleo * ' oil measures ' : capas- mantos- petrolíferas * ' oil mining ' : minería - explotación-del petróleo * ' oil pool ' : yacimiento- reservorio- de petróleo * ' oil recovery ' : extracción de petróleo * ' oil sand ' : arena -arenisca- petrolífera * ' oil saver ' : recogedor de petróleo (sondeos) * ' oil seep ' : rezumadero- salida a superficie- afloración- de petróleo * ' oil seepage ' : infiltración de petróleo * ' oil shale ' : pizarra arcillosa que produce petróleo por destilación * ' oil show ' : indícios -muestra- trazas-de petróleo * ' oil slate ' : pizarra petrolífera * ' oil smeller ' : oledor de petróleo' el que escapaz de detectar sus yacim. por el olfato * ' oil source rock ' : roca madre de petróleo * ' oil stained rock ' : roca con indicios de petróleo/ r. impregnada de petróleo * ' oil tanker ' : buque petrolero, petrolero * ' oil trap ' : trampa de petróleo * ' oil-water contact ' : contacto de agua asociada con petróleo * ' oil-water interface ' : interfase agua-petróleo * ' oil-water surface ' : interfase agua -petróleo * ' oil well ' : pozo productor de petróleo * ' oil well drilling ' : perforación de pozos petrolíferos * ' oil well drilling mud ' : lodo de perforación de pozos petrolíferos * ' oil window ' : ventana de petróleo, temper. presión terrestre donde se forma petróleo * ' oil zone ' : zona petrolífera * ' ojo ' : ojo / ojo de agua = lago pequeño * ' ojuelaite ' : ojuelaita (min) * ' okaite ' : okaita, (uso n rec), melilitolita de hauyna; parece turjaita * ' okanoganite-(Y) ' : okanoganita-(Y) * ' okenite ' : okenita (min) * ' okhotskite ' : okhotskita (min) * ' olafite ' : olafita (min) * ' old age coast ' : vejez, senilidad costa, etapa hipotética en el desarrollo de una costa * ' old age streams ' : vejez corrientes, con sedimentación como parámetro principal * ' old age topog ' : vejez topográfica topog, fase final del ciclo de erosión * ' old age stage ' : fase senil * ' old course ' : cauce antiguo * ' Older Dryas ' : Older Dryas, intervalo europeo de la última glaciación (hace 11,500 a) * ' Oldest Dryas ' : Oldest Dryas, intervalo de la última glaciación (entre 14,000- 13,000 a) * ' old-from-birth peneplain ' : penillanura 'antigua'-de-nacimiento, sin fase de juventud ni madurez * ' Oldham-Gútenberg discontinuity ' : Discontinuidad de Oldham-Gútenberg = D. de Gutenberg * ' oldhamite ' : oldhamita (min) * ' old ice ' : hielo viejo ( más de un año) * ' old lake ' : lago viejo, en avanzado estado de colmatación * ' oldland ' : cualquier terreno antiguo * ' old landmass ' : macizo antiguo, formado antes del Terciario * ' old mountain coast ' : costa de montañas antiguas (pre-Terciarias) * ' old plain ' : penillanura * ' old plateau ' : meseta antigua * ' Old Red Sandstone ' : Arenisca Roja Antigua ( Devónica) * ' old snow ' : nieve compacta, 'firn' * ' Old Stone Age ' : Epoca de la Old Stone, Paleolítico * ' old stream ' : corriente de la etapa de madurez * ' old valley ' : valle senil * ' old volcanic rock ' : roca volcánica antigua * ' old water line ' : nivel de agua primitivo (presas) * ' old working ' : labores antíguas * ' oleander leaf texture ' : textura de hoja de adelfa * ' olefin ' : olefina, hidrocarburo alifático insaturado * ' olefine ' : olefina, hidrocarburo alifático insaturado * ' Olenekian ' : Olenekiense, parte inf. Triásico ( sobre Thuringiense, bajo Induaniense) * ' olenellid ' : olenelido, trilobite; solo del Cambrico Inf. * ' olenite ' : olenita (min) * ' oleogenesis ' : oleogénesis, formación del petróleo * ' oleograph ' : oleógrafo/ mancha de aceite * ' oleostatic ' : oleostático (presión) * ' olfactory ' : olfatorio, sistema que posibilita el oler * ' olgite ' : olgita (min) * ' olie ' : prairie', praderas de Norte América * ' oligist iron ' : hematite = hierro oligisto (min) * ' oligo- ' : oligo - (prefijo) = poco; que tiene poco de algo * ' Oligocene ' : Oligoceno; Terciario, sobre Eoceno y bajo Mioceno * ' Oligocene Epoch ' : Periodo Oligoceno, Terciario, sobre Eoceno y bajo Mioceno * ' oligochaete ' : oligoquetos, anélidos de pocas cerdas en cada segmento -zool * ' oligoclase ' : oligoclasa (min) * ' oligohaline water ' : agua oligohalina, a. salobre o marina de bajo contenido en sales * ' oligomictic lake ' : oligomictico lago, de profundidad moderada, térmicam. casi estables * ' oligomictic sed ' : oligomictico [sed, conglomerado con cantos de poca variedad * ' oligonite ' : oligonita, var. de siderita (min) * ' oligopelic ' : oligopélico, depósito de fondo de lago con muy poca arcilla * ' oligosiderite ' : oligosiderita, meteorito con muy poco Fe metálico * ' oligostromatic ' : oligostromática, parte de planta formada solo de pocas capas de células * ' oligotrophic bog ' : pantano oligotrófico, con pequeña proporción de plantas nutrientes * ' oligotrophic lake ' : lago oligotrófico, con déficit en nutrientes de plantas,y abundante O2 * ' oligotrophic peat ' : turba oligotrófica, con pequeña proporción de plantas nutrientes * ' oligotrophic water ' : agua oligotrófica, capa de agua marina de baja concentración nutrientes * ' oligotrophy ' : oligotrófico, con déficit en nutrientes de plantas, abundante O2 disuelto * ' olistoglyph ' : olistoglifo, surco en r. sedimentarias * ' olistolith ' : olistolito; bloque de roca exótica arrastrado, forma parte de olistostroma * ' olistostrome ' : olistostroma, dep. de materiales deslizados por gravedad * ' olivenite ' : olivenita (min) = leucocalcocita * ' olivine ' : olivino (min) * ' olivine basalt ' : basalto olivínico * ' olivine clinopyroxenite ' : clinopiroxenita olivínica, r. plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine gabbro ' : gabro olivínico, gabro con + del 5% de olivino * ' olivine gabbronorite ' : gabronorita olivínica, r. plut. * ' olivine-hornblende pyroxenite ' : piroxenita hornbléndico-olivínica, r. plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine hornblendite ' : hornblendita olivínica, r. plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine leucitite ' : leucitita olivínica = ugandita * ' olivine melilitite ' : melilitita olivínica, r. volc.ultramáfica * ' olivine melilitolite ' : melilitolita olivínica, r. plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine nephelinite ' : nefelinita olivínica = basalto nefelínico = ankaratrita; r. ig. extrusiva * ' olivine norite ' : norita olivínica, r. íg.plut. * ' olivine orthopyroxenite ' : ortopiroxenita olivínica, r. íg.plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine-pyroxene hornblendite ' : hornblendita piroxenico- olivínica, r. íg.plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine pyroxene melilitolite ' : melilitolita de piroxeno y olivino, r. íg.plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine pyroxenite ' : piroxenita olivínica, r. íg.plut. ultramáfica * ' olivine rock ' : dunita = roca de olivino * ' olivine tholeiite ' : tholeiita olivínica, basalto subsaturado en sílice, con oliv,hiperst,diops. * ' olivine websterite ' : websterita olivínica, r. íg.plut. ultramáfica * ' olivinite ' : olivinita, (uso n rec), sin. antíguo de dunita = roca de olivino * ' olivinoid ' : olivinóide, sustancia como olivino encontrada en meteoritos / olivino * ' ollenite ' : ollenita, (térm poco u )tipo de esquisto de hornblenda,+ epidota,esfena * ' olmsteadite ' : olmsteadita (min) * ' olocyst ' : olocisto, capa calcárea delgada blanda, en concha de briozoos quilost. * ' olsacherite ' : olsacherita (min) * ' olshanskyite ' : olshanskyita (min) * ' olympite ' : olympita (min) =olimpita * ' olynthus ' : olintus, primera etapa en desarrollo de esponja -zool * ' ombrogenous peat ' : turba ombrógena, recibe la humedad de la lluvia, no del suelo * ' ombrophilous ' : ombrófila, adaptada a vivir en lugar lluvioso ( en plantas) - bot * ' ombrophobous ' : ombrófoba, que no se desarrolla bien en ambiente muy lluvioso - bot * ' ombrotiphic ' : ombrotífico, perteneciente a pantanal cuya agua proviene de la lluvia * ' ombrotrophic peat ' : turba ombrotrófica, cuyos nutrientes provienen del agua de lluvia * ' omeiite ' : omeiita (min) * ' omission of beds ' : omisión, o ausencia de capas * ' omission solid solution ' : solución sólida de omisión = solución sólida con defecto cristalino * ' omission surface ' : superficie de omisión, una sup. de discontinuidad, por no deposición * ' ommatidium ' : ommatidio, una de las unidades visuales básicas en ojo de artrópodo-zool * ' omphacite ' : omfacita (min) * ' omuramba ' : (térm bantú), lecho seco claramente definido, de río intermitente * ' oncoid ' : oncóide, bizcocho algal que parece un antiguo oncolito * ' oncolite ' : oncolito, pequeña masa calcárea concrecionada, de forma variable. * ' one-face-centered lattice ' : celdilla centrada en una cara * ' onegite ' : onegita, cuarzo sagenítico de color amatista penetrado de agujas goetita * ' 1M polytype ' : poli tipo 1M, modelo de disposición de capas en polisilicatos * ' 1:1 layer silicate ' : silicato de capa 1:1, disposición de capas de mineral filosilic. de arcilla * ' one circle goniometer ' : goniómetro de un limbo * ' onefold rotation axes ' : eje de rotación simple * ' onefold rotatory-inversion axis ' : eje simple de rotación-inversión * ' one limbed flexure ' : flexura monoclinal inferior * ' Onesquethawan ' : Onesquethawan, parte alta del Devónico Inf. americano * ' one-year ice ' : hielo de un año * ' ongonite ' : ongonita, riolita con topacio * ' onion-skin weathering ' : meteorización en capas de cebolla * ' onkilonite ' : onkilonita, (uso n rec), nefelinita con olivino * ' onkolite ' : oncolita, pequeña estructura sedimentaria calcárea como un oolito * ' onlap ' : onlap, superposición trangresiva, s. costera, sobreposición * ' onofrite ' : onofrita (min) * ' onokoid ' : onokóide (poco u), en r. oftálmicas, pequeño cuerpo microcristal. Denso * ' onomatype ' : onomatipo, especie citada, pero no usada para ilustrar algo antes * ' Onondagan ' : Onondagiense, Devon. Inf. America ( sobre Deerpark., bajo Onesque.) * ' onoratoite ' : onoratoita (min) * ' onset ' : ataque, comienzo, asalto * ' onset-and-lee topography ' : topografía de ataque-y-abrigo * ' onshore ' : onshore/ en dirección hacia la costa, desde el mar * ' onshore wind ' : viento que sopla del mar a la costa * ' on -site ' : in situ * ' Ontarian ' : Ontariano, parte inf. del Silúrico Med. americano * ' ontocline ' : ontoclina * ' ontocycle ' : ontociclo, ciclo ontológico * ' ontogenetic stage ' : etapa ontogenético, etapa de desarrollo en crecimiento de un organismo * ' ontogeny ' : ontogenia,desarrollo de individuo desde fecundación huevo a adulto * ' ontography ' : ontografía = grafía del ser * ' ontozone ' : ontozona, unidad bioestratigráfica basada en variación de 1 forma fósil * ' onychite ' : oniquita, mármol onix * ' onychium ' : oniquio, capa bajo la uña/articulación que sostiene uñas -zool * ' onyx ' : ónix, ónice * ' onyx agate ' : ágata de ónix, a. bandeada * ' onyx marble ' : mármol ónix = o. mejicano= alabastro oriental = piedra de Gibraltar * ' onyx opal ' : ópalo ónix * ' oocast ' : oolicasto =oocasto, pequeña apertura subesférica en r. oolíticas * ' oocastic ' : oocástico = oocasto, vacios producidos por la disolución de oolitos * ' ooecium ' : ooecio = ovicelda, cámara para desarrollo de embrión de briozoos -zool * ' oogonium ' : oogonia, en hongos y algas órgano reproductor femenino * ' ooid ' : oóide, cualquier elemento esférico de r. oolítica * ' oolicast ' : oolicasto, pequeña apertura subesférica en r. oolíticas * ' oolicastic porosity ' : porosidad oocástica, en r. oolíticas por disolución de ooides * ' oolite ' : oolita, r. sedim. formada por oolitos * ' oolite bar ' : barra- bajio- restinga de oolita * ' oolite shoal ' : bajío- restinga- de oolita * ' oolith ' : oolito, partícula de carbonato subesférica tamaño grano de arena * ' oolitic ' : oolítico, de oolitos * ' oolitic iron ores ' : menas de Fe oolítico * ' oolitic texture ' : textura oolítica, la formada por oolitos * ' oolitization ' : oolitización, formación de oolitos * ' oolitoid ' : oolitóide, de aspecto y tamaño como los oolitos * ' ooloid ' : ooloide, partícula de carbonato subesférica tamaño grano de arena * ' oomicrite ' : oomicrita, caliza de ooides con matriz micrítica * ' oomicrudite ' : oomicrudita, caliza con aloquímicos y ooides, matriz micrita> esparita * ' oomold ' : molde de oolito * ' oosparite ' : oosparita, caliza con al menos 25% oolitos y +25% intraclastos,+ sparry * ' oosparrudite ' : ooesparrudita, caliza, >10% aloquim. Y + 25% ooides;cemento esp>mic * ' oosterboschite ' : oosterboschita (min) * ' oovoid ' : oovóide, hueco en centro de ooide incompletamente reemplazado * ' ooze geog ' : fango, lodo, barro geog * ' ooze geol ' : fango- lodo- pelágico marino, y restos de esqueletos organismos * ' ooze sed ' : fango- lodo - en lecho de río, lago, estuario sed, a veces en suspensión * ' oozing ' : rezumante de agua * ' oozy ' : legamoso, perteneciente o compuesto de lodo * ' opacite ' : opacita, polvo de magnetita * ' opacity ' : opacidad * ' opal ' : ópalo (min) * ' opal-agate ' : ópalo ágata, o. bandeado con diferentes colores * ' opalescence ' : opalescencia * ' opalized wood ' : madera petrificada * ' opaline ' : opalino * ' opalite ' : opalita, var. coloreada, impura, de ópalo * ' opalized wood ' : madera opalizada = m. silicificada * ' opal jasper ' : ópalo jaspe * ' opal phytolith ' : fitolito de ópalo, biolita formada por actividad veget. o restos de plantas * ' opaque ' : opaco * ' opaque attritus ' : material atritus opaco en carbón, dureno en carbón * ' opaque zone ' : zona opaca, bajo la cual no se obtienen reflexiones sísmicas * ' opdalite ' : opdalita, miembro serie charnoquita, equivale a granodiorita + ortopirox * ' open air ' : aire libre * ' open bay ' : bahía abierta, con olas tan altas en el centro como en los lados * ' open caisson ' : cajón abierto/ cajón sin fondo (cementaciones) * ' open cast mining ' : minería a cielo abierto * ' open-cavity ice ' : hielo de cavidad abierta * ' open channel ' : canal descubierto (hidráulica) * ' open coast ' : costa abierta * ' open-coast marsh ' : marisma de costa abierta * ' opencut mining ' : minería a cielo abierto * ' open drive sampler ' : saca-testigos abierto * ' open end well ' : pozo de fondo sin revestir * ' open fault ' : falla abierta * ' open flow ' : volumen de gas que sale de un pozo en ausencia de resistencias * ' open fold ' : pliegue abierto, con ángulo interlimbos entre 70º y 120º * ' open form ' : forma abierta, forma cristalina cuyas caras no encierran espacios * ' open gash fracture ' : fractura de la cuchillada abierta * ' open grained ' : de grano grueso * ' open hole ' : sondeo sin entubar * ' open ice ' : hielo abierto, témpanos sueltos, cubren menos de 1m la superficie mar. * ' opening ' : abertura * ' opening due to shrinkage ' : grieta de contracción * ' opening of discission ' : grieta de separación * ' open joint ' : diaclasa abierta * ' open lake ' : lago abierto, con efluente * ' open lamp mine ' : mina sin grisú * ' open light mine ' : mina-explotación- a cielo abierto * ' open mine ' : mina-explotación- a cielo abierto * ' open oceanic coast ' : costa abierta * ' open oil-bearing rock ' : roca petrolífera aflorante * ' open pack ' : hielos flotantes en bloques sueltos y separados * ' open-packed structure ' : estructura de 'apilamiento abierto', e. cristalina de esferas * ' open pack ice ' : témpanos sueltos, cubren menos de 1m la superficie del mar * ' open packing ' : empaquetamiento abierto, esferas uniformemente dispuestas, e. cúbico * ' openpit mining ' : minería a cielo abierto * ' open rock ' : roca permeable por porosidad o fisuración * ' opens ' : cavernas grandes * ' open sand ' : arena de moldeo/ arena suelta y porosa * ' open sandy soil ' : suelo arenoso abierto * ' open sea ' : mar abierto, alta mar * ' open soil ' : terreno blando, t. mollar * ' open sound ' : cala-brazo de mar-ría- fiordo- abierto entre islas que proteje /albufera * ' open space ' : espacio abierto * ' open space shot ' : mena de espacio abierto = m. al aire libre * ' open-space structure ' : estructura de huecos abiertos; e. en r. carbona., en ellos-cemento interno * ' open stope ' : grada sin rellenar o entibar * ' open stoping with pillar ' : grada sin relleno con pilar * ' open structure ' : estructura abierta, en cartografía geol., no cerrada por contornos * ' open system chem ' : sistema abierto quím * ' open system permafrost ' : sistema abierto permafrost, el agua, de movimiento capilar o percolac * ' open traverse ' : poligonación abierta (topografía) * ' open valley ' : valle abierto, vallonada * ' open venation ' : venación abierta, en la que las vetas no se anostomosan * ' open water ice ' : mar libre-navegable hielo * ' open water lake ' : lago navegable- no se congela, ni hay obstrucción por vegetación lago * ' open well ' : pozo abierto, de dimensión tal que puede bajar una persona * ' openwork ' : gravera con huecos sin rellenar * ' openwork gravel ' : gravera abierta * ' openworking ' : laboreo a cielo abierto * ' operating gallery ' : galería de maniobra * ' operation of point group symmetry ' : operación de simetría puntual cristalina * ' operational facies ' : facies operacional; con variaciones laterales de facies o interdigitación * ' operational unit ' : unidad (estratigráfica) operacional = u. paraestratigráfica * ' operator error ' : error de operador * ' operator variation ' : variación por los operadores * ' operculate ' : operculado, que tiene un opérculo- tapa o faldilla de cubierta * ' operculum bot ' : operculo bot, tapa o faldilla de cubierta, en las cápsulas de esporas * ' operculum paleont ' : operculo paleont, placa calcárea o córnea/ hueso oido medio- anfíbios * ' operculum palyn ' : operculo palin, tapa o faldilla de cubierta, en protistas, hongos * ' opesiula ' : opesiula, poro en criptocisto; en briozoos queilostomados -zool * ' opesium ' : opesio, apertura definida por borde interno del criptocisto- briozoo queil. * ' opferkessel ' : pan -horizonte edáfico fuertemente compactado-de solución, en r. silíceas * ' Ophiacodontia ' : Ofiacodontia, suborden de reptiles sinápsidos pelicosaurios -zool * ' ophicalcite ' : oficalcita, r. metam. recristalizada, de calcita y serpentina * ' ophicarbonate ' : oficarbonato, r. metam. recristalizada, de serpentina y carbonato * ' ophiocistioid ' : ofiocistióide, equinozoo quincuerradiado de clase Oficistioidea -zool * ' ophiolite ' : ofiolita, r. del complejo ultramáfico y máfico intrusivo y extrusivo * ' ophiolitic schist ' : esquisto ofiolítico * ' ophiolitíc suite ' : suite ofiolitíca, asociac. r.ultramáficas + gabro+ diabasa+ chertz -radiola. * ' ophirhabd ' : ofirhabd', oxea (espícula de esponja) sinuosa * ' ophite ' : ofita, diabasa con textura ofítica * ' ophitic ' : ofitica, tex. Ígnea, cristales largos de plgioc. incluidos ( o casi) en pirox. * ' ophiuroid ' : ofiuroideo, equinodermo asterozzo de la subclase Ofiuroidea * ' ophthalmic ridge ' : reborde oftálmico, sobre ojo compuesto de un merostomo -zool * ' ophthalmite meta ' : oftalmita meta, migmatita con agregados mineral. en lentes y/o augen * ' ophthalmite paleont ' : oftalmita paleont, pedúnculo movil con ojo, en crustáceo decápodo * ' opisometer ' : opisómetro, instrumento para determinar longitudes curvas en mapas * ' opistho- ' : prefijo = detrás de * ' opisthobranch ' : opistobranquio, miembro de subclase de moluscos sin concha, marinos * ' opisthoclade ' : opistoclado, ( detrás de) clado ; en esqueleto de protista marino -zool * ' opisthocline ' : opistoclina; en concha de ciertos moluscos bivalvos -zool * ' opisthocoelous ' : opistocélico * ' opisthodetic ' : opistodético, con el centro cóncavo por detrás -vertebrados -zool * ' opisthogyrate ' : opistogirado, con umbo (de molusco bivalvo) girado * ' opisthoparian ' : opistopario = opistóparo, trilobite de sutura facial hacia atrás -zool * ' opisthosoma ' : opistosoma, región posterior cuerpo de arácnidos y de otros inverteb. * ' opisthosome ' : opistosomo, cuerpo fusiforme oscuro en base de cuerpo; en quitinozoos * ' Opoitian ' : Opoitiense, base del Plioceno (sobre Kapitea. Miocen., bajo Waipipi.) * ' opoka ' : (térm polaco), roca sedim. porosa, de pedernal y calcárea * ' Oppel zone ' : zona Oppel; z. extensión coindicente de multi-taxones;- no bien definida * ' opportunistic species ' : especies oportunistas = e. fugitivas = e. generalistas * ' opposing wind ' : viento contrario (a la marcha de las olas) * ' opposite tide ' : marea opuesta, m. alta en lugar diametralm.opuesto terrestre a m. luna * ' opt ' : abreviat. para troy -sistema medida- onzas por tonelada; metal. precios. * ' optical absorption spectroscopy ' : espectroscopía de absorción óptica = e. en región visible * ' optical activity ' : actividad óptica = polarización rotatoria; propiedad de un mineral * ' optical axis ' : eje óptico * ' optical calcite ' : calcita óptica; c. muy transparente, normalmente el espato de Islandia * ' optical center ' : centro óptico * ' optical character ' : carácter óptico, valor positivo o negativo de índice refracc. de un cristal * ' optical constant ' : constante óptica, cualquier propiedad óptica caracteristica de un cristal * ' opticalcrystallography ' : cristalografía optica, la que trata de las propiedades o. de un cristal * ' optical emission spectrometry ' : espectrometría de emisión óptica, técnica de análisis-calentando muestra * ' optical emission spectroscopy ' : espectroscopía de emisión óptico; observación del espectro emisión opt. * ' optical glass ' : vidrio óptico, empleable como prismas, lentes o otros usos ópticos * ' optical indicatrix ' : indicatriz óptica * ' optically pumped magnetometer ' : magnetómetro ópticamente bombeado; -medir intens. campo magnético * ' optical mass ' : masa óptica, espesor óptico * ' optical microscope ' : microscopio óptico, utiliza luz visible para iluminación * ' optical mineralogy ' : mineralogía óptica; sobre las propiedades ópticas de minerales * ' optical oceanography ' : oceanografía óptica, sobre propiedades ópticas del agua del mar * ' optical path ' : alcance óptico / camino óptico, seguido por la luz a través de un sist. opt. * ' optical phenomena ' : fenómenos ópticos * ' optical pyrometer ' : pirómetro óptico, para medir la temperatura de un cuerpo * ' optical rotation ' : rotación- actividad- óptica, ángulo rotación de luz polarizada por cristal * ' optical square ' : escuadra de reflexión (para distancias inaccesibl/ goniómetro de espejo * ' optical system ' : sistema óptico * ' optical train ' : camino- trayecto- sistema-óptico * ' optical twinning ' : (tipo) macla Brasil-en cuarzo/ duplicación o. / distorsión opt. / dimorfismo * ' optical wedge ' : cuña óptica: prisma de refracción de muy bajo ángulo * ' optic angle ' : ángulo óptico = ángulo entre ejes ópticos * ' optic axial angle ' : ángulo axial óptico = ángulo óptico = ángulo entre ejes ópticos * ' optic axis ' : eje óptico, dirección en cristal anisót. en la que no hay doble refracción * ' optic ellipse ' : elipse óptica, cualquier sección no circular de un elipsoide índice * ' optic indicatrix ' : indicatriz óptica = indicatriz * ' optic normal ' : normal óptica, dirección de vibración principal de cristal biáxico * ' optic plane ' : plano óptico, el plano en indicatriz biáxica que contiene ambos ejes opt. * ' optimum moisture content ' : contenido óptimo de humedad (suelo)-da compactac. máx. a min. esfuer. * ' oral ' : oral; dícese la superficie donde está boca/hacia lado sup.de e. conodonto * ' oral collar ' : collar oral, en Chorizococcus (hemípteros) -zool * ' oral disk ' : disco oral, región que rodea boca en animales, como la estrella de mar * ' oral frame ' : marco oral; estructura en edriosteroides, bajo área oral externa - zool * ' oral margin ' : margen oral, lado oral de un elemento conodonto en vista lateral * ' oral membrane ' : membrana oral, lámina de cilios en garganta de tintínido -zool * ' oral pinnule ' : pinnula oral, pinnula proximal de un crinoideo -zool * ' oral plate ' : placa oral, en equinodermos -zool * ' oral pole ' : polo oral, extremo de quitinozoo que contiene boca y cuello -zool * ' oral side ' : lado oral, el superior de elemento conodonto -zool * ' oral tooth ' : diente oral, en radiolarios feodarios -zool * ' orangeite ' : orangeita = kimberlita lamprofídica = k. micácea = k. tipo 2 * ' orange-peel sampler ' : extractor de muestras bajo el agua, provisto de mandíbulas * ' orangite ' : orangita, var. de torita (min) * ' oranite ' : oranita, intercrecimiento laminar de feld- K y plagioc. junto a anortita * ' orate ' : horado, dícese de grano polen porado con apertura interna en endexina * ' O ray ' : rayo O = r. ordinario; en cristales uniáxicos * ' orb ' : orbe, globo, círculo, astro * ' orbicular ' : orbicular, text. íg. con numerosas orbículas (agregados) esféricos o elíp. * ' orbicular diorite ' : diorita orbicular * ' orbicular leaf ' : hoja orbicular, redonda o en corazón * ' orbicular structure ' : estructura orbicular, con orbículas (agregados) esféricos o elípticos * ' orbiculate ' : orbiculado, de contorno casi circular o en forma de disco * ' orbiculate leaf ' : hoja orbiculada= h. redondeada * ' orbicule ' : orbícula, masa + o- esférica, tamaño de microsc. a cms, capas en bulbo * ' orbit paleont ' : órbita paleont, apertura cefalotoras artróp./ cavidad ósea entorno ojo/ * ' orbit waves ' : órbita, trayectoria de partículas del agua en oleaje olas * ' orbital carina ' : carina orbital, pliegue formando borde orbital en decápodos -zool * ' orbital current ' : corriente orbital (olas) * ' orbital region ' : región orbital, parte de caparazón tras los ojos de algunos decápodos * ' orbitoid ' : orbitoide, foraminífero de la superfam. Orbitoideos -zool * ' orbitolinid ' : orbitolínido, foraminífero de la superfam. Orbitoideos, testa cónica -zool * ' orbitolite ' : orbitolita, foraminífero del género Orbitolites -zool * ' orcelite ' : orcelita (min) * ' ordanchite ' : ordanchita, (uso n rec), r. extrus.; fenocrist. plagioc. Na+ hau+ hornb +.. * ' order geomorph ' : orden de las corrientes geomorf * ' order petrology ' : orden petrología, unidad básica de la clase en clasif. CIPW. de r. íg. * ' order taxon ' : orden taxon, categoría en la jerarquía de clasif. de plantas * ' order-disorder inversion ' : inversión desorden-orden = transformación substitucional * ' order-disorder polymorphs ' : polimorfos desorden-orden; crist. = comp. - diferente disposición átomos * ' order-disorder transformation ' : transformación desorden-orden; t. entre formas polimorfas * ' ordering ' : clasificación de minerales * ' order in minerals ' : orden en minerales, segregación ciertas especies átomos en estru. crist. * ' order of crystallization ' : orden de cristalización, secuencia cronológica aparente de cristalización * ' order of persistence ' : orden de persistencia * ' order of superposition ' : orden de superposición * ' ordinal scale data ' : datos a escala ordinal; d. ordenados con jerarquización de estados * ' ordinary chert ' : chert ordinario = ch. aplanado = ch. estratificado * ' ordinary chondrite ' : condrita ordinaria, meteorito lítico con cóndrulos de matriz cristalina * ' ordinary coccolith ' : coccolito ordinario, c. no modificado en cocolitóforo con dimorfismo * ' ordinary fault ' : falla normal * ' ordinary lead ' : plomo común * ' ordinary ray ' : rayo ordinario = rayo O * ' ordinary tide level ' : nivel de marea ordinario o medio * ' ordination ' : ordenación * ' ordnance datum ' : referencia del sertvicio cartográfico/ nivel medio mar, en Inglaterra * ' ordonezite ' : ordoñecita (min) * ' ordosite ' : ordosita, (obs), sienita oscura, con + del 60% clinopiroxeno Na * ' Ordovician ' : Ordovícico, Ordoviciense, (sobre Cámbrico, bajo Silúrico) * ' ore ' : mena, mineral * ' ore apex ' : parte alta de la metalización * ' ore assay ' : análisis cuantitativo del mineral * ' ore at grass ' : mineral aflorante o en superficie * ' ore bearing ' : metalizado, mineralizado * ' ore bearing deposit ' : yacimiento, criadero * ' ore bearing vein ' : filón metalizado * ' ore beds ' : capas mineralizadas/ yacimiento metalífero * ' ore benefication ' : beneficiado del mineral * ' ore bin ' : tolva para mineral * ' ore block ' : bloque de mena, sección de masa mineralizada para estudio - estimación * ' ore blocked out ' : bolsada de límites conocidos en tres lados * ' orebody ' : yacimiento, criadero * ' ore breaking ' : arranque o trituración del mineral * ' ore breccia ' : brecha metalizada, mineral brechoide * ' örebroite ' : örebroita (min) * ' ore bunch ' : bolsada ( de mineral) * ' ore car ' : vagón de mineral * ' ore channel ' : zona metalizada, con ganga y mineral explotable * ' ore chimney ' : chimenea de mena = pipe * ' ore chute ' : chimenea - columna- de mineral/ tolva, coladero * ' ore chute linear plate ' : chapa de revestimiento de tolva de mineral * ' ore cluster ' : grupo de zonas metalizadas genéticamente relacionadas * ' ore control ' : control de mena, cualquier aspecto que afecte a su localiza. y formación * ' ore deposit ' : yacimiento, criadero * ' ore developing ' : yacimiento de límites conocidos en dos lados * ' ore dressing ' : preparación mecánica de minerales * ' ore dump ' : montón de mineral * ' ore expectant ' : mena en perspectiva * ' ore face ' : yacimiento conocido por un solo lado * ' ore-forming fluid ' : fluido formador de mena = f. mineralizador * ' ore-forming process ' : proceso mineralizador * ' ore-forming solution ' : solución mineralizadora * ' Oregonian phase (orogeny) ' : fase Oregónica (Cretácico Medio) * ' oregonite ' : oregonita (min) * ' ore guide ' : guía de mena, ocurrencia natural que señala la presencia del mineral * ' ore handling ' : manipulación del mineral * ' ore injection ' : mineralización * ' ore in sight ' : mineral a la vista * ' Orellan ' : Orellaniense, Oligoceno Sup. amer. ( sobre Chadron., bajo Whitney.) * ' ore magma ' : solución mineralizadora * ' ore microscopy ' : microscopía de minerales opacos = mineragrafía = mineralografía * ' ore mine ' : mina metálica * ' ore mineral ' : mena generalmente metálica, rentable, exenta de ganga * ' Orenburgian ' : Orenburgiense, Carbonífero Sup. Rusia ( sobre Gzheliense, bajo Assel.) * ' orendite ' : orendita, lamproita leucita porfídica, con fenocrist. flogopita * ' ore of sedimentation ' : placer = mena de sedimentación * ' oreography ' : oreografía 0orografía * ' ore outcrop ' : bolsada/ cretón de mineral * ' ore pipe ' : columna de mineral, chimenea de min. * ' ore pocket ' : bolsada de mineral/ tolva para min. * ' ore pulp ' : finos ( de mineral) * ' ore raised ' : mineral extraido * ' ore roll ' : yacimiento ondulante, en forma de lentejones, en formas curvadas * ' ore shoot ' : zonas ricas, bolsadas, bonanzas, chimenea -veta-mineralizada * ' ore smelting ' : fundición de mineral * ' ore stamp ' : bocarte, triturador de mineral * ' ore stock ' : reservas de mineral * ' ore stone ' : ganga * ' ore stoping ' : arranque de mineral * ' ore strands ' : vetas de cuarzo metalizado * ' ore vein ' : filón metalífero * ' ore washing ' : lavado de mineral * ' ore yard ' : depósito de mineral * ' organ genus ' : género de órganos, nombre gen. aplicado a fragmentos de plantas físiles * ' organic ' : orgánico * ' organic bank ' : bajio orgánico * ' organic deposits ' : sedimentos orgánicos, pista o rastro fósil * ' organic evolution ' : evolución orgánica * ' organic geochemistry ' : geoquímica orgánica * ' organic hieroglyph ' : hieroglifo orgánico = bioglifo, ornato sobre costado de escavación fósil * ' organic lattice ' : celdilla orgánica = c. de crecimiento * ' organic mound ' : biohermo = montón de tierra -mound- orgánico * ' organic reef ' : arrecife orgánico, biohermo tan grande como para desarrollar facies asoc * ' organic rock ' : rocas orgánicas-= r. organógenas, de restos de organismos * ' organic soil ' : suelo orgánico, con + proporción de materia orgánica que mat. mineral * ' organic soil materials ' : materiales de suelos orgánicos * ' organic texture ' : textura orgánica, resultante de la actividad de organismos. En r. sedim. * ' organic weathering ' : meteorización orgánica = m. biológica * ' organized elements ' : elementos organizados, en meteoritos; parecen algas fósiles * ' organism ' : organismo * ' organogenic ' : organogénico, de origen orgánico * ' organogenic conglomerate ' : conglomerado organogénico = c. organógeno * ' organolite ' : organolita, r. organógena * ' organometallic ' : organometálico, compuesto con átomo metal. unido a otro compo. orgá. * ' organosedimentary ' : organosedimenario, pertenece a sedimenta. afectada por organismos * ' organotrophic ' : organotrófico, sobre el desarrollo y nutrición de organismos * ' organpipe coral ' : coral en tubos de órgano * ' orickite ' : orickita (min) * ' orido ' : lago que ocupa un valle escavado en depósitos glaciáricos. (térm Ital) * ' orient gem ' : oriente gemas / iridiscencia en perlas * ' orient surv ' : oriente campo; conectar mapas con características del terreno * ' oriental agate ' : ágata oriental * ' oriental alabaster ' : alabastro oriental = marmol ónice * ' oriental amethyst ' : amatista oriental, var. Zafiro/ a. de belleza excepcional * ' oriental cat's-eye ' : ojo de gato oriental = crisoberilo * ' oriental chrysolite ' : crisolita (min) oriental = crisoberilo amarillo verdoso * ' oriental emerald ' : esmeralda oriental, corindón verde * ' oriental garnet ' : granate precioso (min) * ' oriental jasper ' : jaspe oriental = j. sanguíneo * ' oriental topaz ' : topacio oriental, corindon amarillo * ' orientation cryst ' : orientación crist * ' orientation photo ' : orientación fotografía, dirección respecto al observador * ' orientation surv ' : orientación campo con brújula * ' orientation diagram ' : diagrama de orientación = dia. de frabric (en petro) * ' orientation pattern ' : pautas de orientación * ' oriented ' : orientada; muestra que porta la orientación que tenía en el campo * ' oriented aggregate ' : agregado orientado, en estudio con rayos X, la preparación min. arcilla * ' oriented core ' : testigo de sondeo orientado; con su dirección puesta antes de extraerlo * ' orientite ' : orientita (min) * ' orifice ' : orificio = apertura * ' origin ' : origen * ' original consequent lake ' : lago consecuente primitivo * ' original dip ' : buzamiento original * ' original interstice ' : intersticio original * ' original stream ' : rio consecuente * ' original valley ' : valle de origen no fluvial * ' origin of a datum ' : origen de datum, punto en red geodética de coordena. fijas x definición * ' origin time ' : instante inicial, origen de tiempos * ' origofacies ' : origofacies, facies de medio sedimentario primario * ' Oriskanian ' : Oriskaniense,Devónico Inf. amér. ( sobre Helderberg. , bajo Deerpark.) * ' orizite ' : orizita (min) = epistilbita * ' Orleanian ' : Orleaniense, comienzo Mioceno (sobre Ageniense, bajo Astaraciense) * ' ornament ' : ornamento * ' ornamental stone ' : piedra ornamental * ' ornamentation paleont ' : ornamentación paleont * ' ornamentation palyn ' : escultura en grano de polen =ornamentación palin * ' Ornithischia ' : Ornitisquios, uno de los tres órdenes de reptiles arcosaurios -zool * ' ornithocopros ' : guano * ' orocline ' : oroclinal, cinturón orogénico de arqueado impuesto * ' oroclinotath ' : oroclinotado,cinturón orogénico + flexión horizontal y alargamiento * ' orocratic ' : orocrático, periodo de tiempo con mucho diastrofismo * ' orogen ' : orógeno = cinturón orogénico * ' orogene ' : orógeno = cinturón orogénico * ' orogenesis ' : orogénesis = orogenia * ' orogenetic ' : orogenético = orogénico * ' orogenic ' : orogénico , de orogenia * ' orogenic andesite ' : andesita orogénica * ' orogenic belt ' : cinturón- zona- orogénica / c. de plegamiento/ orógeno * ' orogenic collapse ' : colapso orogénico, deformación extensional de cinturón orogénico * ' orogenic cycle ' : ciclo orogénico * ' orogenic landslip ' : desprendimiento de tierras producido por la orogenia * ' orogenic phase ' : fase orogénica, parte media de ciclo orogénico * ' orogenic sediment ' : sedimento orogénico * ' orogenic unconformity ' : discordancia orogénica o tectónica * ' orogeny ' : orogenia, proceso de formación de montañas * ' orogeosyncline ' : orogeosinclinal, geosinc. que pasará a ser área de orogenia. (obs) * ' orograph ' : orógrafo ( registrador de distancias y elevaciones) * ' orographic geog ' : orográfico geog, perteneciente a las montañas * ' orographic tect ' : orográfico tect (térm poco u), referente a estruct. y topog. de montaña * ' orographic block ' : pilar, 'horst' * ' orographic desert ' : desierto orográfico, d. de lluvia escasa- las plantas solo en regueros * ' orographic snow line ' : límite de las nieves (invierno) * ' orography ' : orografía, rama de geog. Fís. que trata sobre las montañas * ' orohydrography ' : orohidrografía, estudia la relación montañas- drenaje * ' orology ' : orografía = orología; estudio del levantamiento de las montañas * ' orophilous ' : orófilo, organismo que vive en condiciones de montaña * ' orophyte ' : orofita, planta que crece en regiones montañosas * ' Orosian ' : Orosiense, Paleoproterozóico- 2,050 a 1,800 ma. * ' orotath ' : orotado', cinturón orogénico estirado en la dirección de su longitud * ' orotvite ' : orotvita, (u.no rec), diorita de nornb, biot, plag. nefel, y cancrinita * ' orpheite ' : orfeita (min) * ' orpiment ' : oropimente (min) * ' ORS ' : Old Red Sandstone = Arenisca Roja Antigua * ' orthembadism ' : equivalencia (en cartografía) =ortembadismo * ' Orthents ' : Orthents, un Entisol- Edafol. * ' Orthids ' : Órtidos, braquiópodos con conchas biconvexas -zool * ' orthite ' : ortita, alanita (min) * ' ortho- ' : orto - (prefijo) - que deriva de * ' orthoamphibole ' : ortoanfibol, anfibol que cristaliza en sist. ortorrómbico * ' orthoantigorite ' : ortoantigorita, min. grupo serpentina * ' orthoapsidal projection ' : proyección ortoapsidal, un tipo de proyección cartográfica * ' ortho-arenite ' : orto-arenita, a. con matriz detrítica por debajo del 15% * ' orthoaxis ' : ortoejes, según ejes de coordenadas del sistema monoclínico * ' orthobituminous ' : ortobituminoso, carbón bituminoso con 87-89% de carbón * ' orthobrannerite ' : ortobrannerita (min) * ' orthoceracone ' : concha semejante a la de ortoceras * ' orthoceran ' : orthoceras, indivíduo gen. Orthoceras. Cefalópodos marinos nautiloideos * ' orthoceratite ' : orthoceratítido, nautiloideo del gen. Orthocera * ' orthochamosite ' : ortochamosita (min) * ' orthochem ' : ortoquímico, mat. precipitado directamente en cuenca de deposición * ' orthochlorite ' : ortoclorita (min) * ' orthochoanitic ' : ortocoanítico, tipo de cuello septal retrocoanítico en nautiloideos -zool * ' orthochronology ' : ortocronología, basada en la sucesión estratigráfica de especies * ' orthochrysotile ' : ortocrisotilo (min) * ' orthoclase ' : ortoclasa = feldespato común = ortosa = pegmatolita * ' orthoclasite ' : ortoclasita, (uso n rec), r. intrus. porfídica con ortosa * ' orthocline ' : ortoclina = aclina (paleont); inclinación área cardinal en cualquier valva * ' orthocone ' : ortocono = orthoceracono; concha recta, esbelta, de nautiloideo -zool * ' orthoconglomerate ' : ortoconglomerado, cong. clastosostenido, con - de 15% de matrix + cem. * ' orthocontour ' : ortocontorno, isolínea del gradiente de una función espacial * ' orthocumulate ' : ortocumulado, cum. de uno o + cúmulos min.+ productos crista. intercúm. * ' orthocumulate texture ' : textura de ortocumulado, text. r. íg. cristales acumulados primarios * ' orthodome ' : ortodomo, nombre antiguo cristal monoclínico, caras paralelas a ortoejes * ' orthodromic projection ' : proyección ortodrómica, deriva de p. gnómica: Circulos máx son rectas * ' Orthods ' : Ortods, Espodosoles, un tipo de suelos -Edafol * ' orthoericssonite ' : ortoericssonita (min) * ' orthoferrosilite ' : ortoferrosilita (min) * ' orthogenesis ' : ortogénesis = evolución en línea recta, con una única dirección * ' orthogeosyncline ' : ortogeosinclinal, geosinc. entre cratones continental y oceánico. (obs) * ' orthogneiss ' : ortoneis, neis procedente de r. ígneas * ' orthogonal ' : ortogonal, curva perpendicular a cresta de ondas en diagrama refracción * ' orthogonal joint sets ' : juegos de diaclasas ortogonales, propagadas en ángulos rectos * ' orthogonal projection ' : proyección ortogonal, perpendicular al plano * ' ortograde ' : ortogrado, que anda con el cuerpo en posición vertical -zool * ' orthographic projection ' : proyección ortográfica / p. ortogonal * ' orthogyrate ' : ortogirado, dícese de umbones (de molusco bival) curvados -zool * ' orthohexagonal ' : ortohexagonal, de celdilla ortorrómbica con disposición hexagonal puntos * ' orthohydrous ' : ortohidro, dícese de carbón con 5-6% hidrógeno * ' orthojoaquinite ' : ortojoaquinita (min) * ' ortholignitous ' : ortolignito, carbón con 75-80 % de carbono * ' ortholith ' : ortolito, coccolitode uno o muy pocos cristales/ o de fam. Ortholithae * ' orthomagmatic stage ' : fase ortomagmática, f. principal de cristaliza. de silicatos desde magma * ' orthomarble ' : ortomarmol, r. sed. carbonatada que se vende como marmol * ' orthomatrix ' : ortomatrix, arcilla detrít. recristaliz. o protomatriz, en grauvacas y arcos. * ' orthometric correction ' : corrección ortométrica, c. aplicada a diferencia de altitudes medidas * ' orthometric elevation ' : elevación- altitud- ortométrica, distancia de un punto sobre el geóide * ' orthomimic feldspar ' : feldespato ortomímico, por maclado repetido simulan un clivaje * ' orthomorphic projection ' : proyección ortomórfica = p. conforme (cartog), conserva las formas * ' orthomorphism ' : ortomorfismo = conformalidad- preservación de ángulos * ' orthophotograph ' : ortofotografía, fotg.aérea sin distorsiones; como una vista desde el aire * ' orthophotomap ' : ortofotomapa, conversión de una/unas ortofotosgrafías en mapa * ' orthophotomosaic ' : ortofotomosaico, mosaico de ortofotografías * ' orthophotoquad ' : ortofotoquad', ortofotografías monocolor, formato normal, referenciadas * ' orthophoto quadrangle ' : cuadrángulo ortofoto, mosaico ortofotos con nombres añadidos del mapa * ' orthophyre ' : ortófido, con textura ortofídica * ' orthophyric ' : ortofídica, text.de la pasta en r. íg.porfídicas holocristalinas * ' orthopinacoid ' : ortopinacoide, macropinacoide * ' orthopinakiolite ' : ortopinaquiolita (min) * ' orthopyroxene ' : ortopiroxeno (min) * ' orthopyroxene gabbro ' : gabro ortopiroxeno, casi todo de plagioc. Ca + clinopirox; ortop. > 5% * ' orthopyroxenite ' : ortopiroxenita, r. plut. con opx/(ol+opx+cpx) > 90 * ' orthoquartzite ' : ortocuarcita, cuarcita de origen sedimentario * ' orthoquartzitic conglomerate ' : conglomerado ortocuarcítico, c. de cantos de cuarzo de gran madurez tex. * ' orthoquartzitic sandstone ' : arenisca ortocuarcítica = ortocuarcita * ' orthorhombic system ' : sistema ortorrómbico = s. rómbico * ' ortho-rocks ' : orto-rocas, rocas que derivan de... * ' orthorostrum ' : ortorostro, parte proximal rostro (estruct. en pico) de ciertos trilobites * ' orthoscope ' : ortoscopio, microsc. polarizante con luz paralela al eje del microsc. * ' orthose ' : ortosa (min) * ' orthoselection ' : ortoselección, selec. natural contínua en el tiempo y en misma dirección * ' orthoserpierite ' : ortoserpierita (min) * ' orthosilicate ' : (de una clasificación obs. silicatos) ortosilicato * ' orthosite ' : ortosita, (uso n rec), sienita grano grueso, casi toda de ortosa * ' orthostratigraphy ' : orto-estratigrafía, la estratig. normal con identificación de fósiles tipo * ' orthostrophic ' : ortostrófica, que tiene un enrollamiento totalmente armonioso. (conchas) * ' orthotectic ' : ortotéctico = magmático * ' orthotectic stage ' : fase ortotéctica = f. ortomagmática * ' orthotectonics ' : ortotectónica = tectónica de tipo alpino * ' orthotill ' : ortotill, till formado por cese inmediato del hielo que transporta * ' orthotriaene ' : ortotrieno, esponja triena con clados orientados a unos 90º del rabdoma * ' orthotropous ' : ortótropo, dícese de ovulo de planta con ejes rectos no invertida * ' orthotropy ' : ortotropía, condición material poroso, sets canales perpendicul. entre si * ' Orthox ' : Ortox, Oxisol, suelo - edafología * ' orthozone ' : ortozona, sustituto del término zona definido por Oppel * ' ortstein ' : ortstein, horizonte contínuo o no de nódulos, cementado por Fe y mat.org * ' orvietite ' : orvietita (uso n rec), traquibasalto extrusivo de plagioc. y sanidina * ' oryctocoenosis ' : orictocenosis, la parte de la tanatocenosis preservada como fósiles * ' oryctognosy ' : orictognosia (obs) = mineralogía * ' oryctology ' : Paleontotología, orictología * ' os geol ' : esker, loma de acarreos fluvio-glaciáricos glac * ' os palyn ' : endoporo palin * ' Osagean ' : Osageense, Mississippiense Inf ( sobre Kinderh., bajo Merameciense) * ' Osann's classification ' : clasificación de Osann, c. puramente química de las r.íg. * ' osar delta ' : delta de 'eskeres' * ' osarizawaite ' : osarizawaita (min) * ' osarsite ' : osarsita (min) * ' osar terrace ' : terraza de 'eskeres' * ' osbornite ' : osbornita (min) * ' oscillate ' : oscilar * ' oscillation geol ' : oscilación glac , unidad cronológica interglacial = interestadio * ' oscillation stratig ' : oscilación estratig, repetión de las trangresiones-regresiones marinas * ' oscillation cross ripple mark ' : ripple mark cruzado de oscilación, = r.m. de interferencia de olas * ' oscillation ripple ' : onda - ripple- de oscilación * ' oscillation ripple mark ' : ripple mark de oscilación = marca ondas de oscilación= r. m. simétrico * ' oscillation theory ' : teoría de la oscilación: energía cósmica produce macrotectónica -Tierra.. * ' oscillatory extinction ' : extinción oscilatoria = e. ondulante (microscopio) * ' oscillatory ripple mark ' : rizadura (ondulita- ripple mark) simétrica * ' oscillatory twinning ' : macla polisintética, maclado paralelo repetido * ' oscillatory wave ' : onda oscilante (sin translación) * ' oscillatory-wave theory ' : teoría oscilatoria de las mareas = t. ondas estacionarias * ' osculum ' : ósculo, gran poro en pared interna de esponja por donde fluye el agua * ' ose ' : eskeres (glaciol)/ endoporos (palin) * ' oshana ' : (térm Africa), canal de corriente mal definido en z. aplanada * ' osmiridium ' : osmiridio (min) * ' osmium ' : osmio, elemento químico * ' osmosis ' : ósmosis, movimiento a veloc. variable de líquido por membrana 1/2 perm. * ' osmotic pressure ' : presión osmótica * ' osseous amber ' : ámbar óseo, opaco, con numerosas burbujas * ' osseous breccia ' : brecha ósea = brecha de huesos * ' ossicle ' : osículo, huesos menores/placas calcificadas - esqueletos de equinoderm. * ' ossiculum ' : osículo/ litodesma * ' Osteichthyes ' : Osteíctios, clase de vertebrados. Del Devónico al presente * ' osteolite ' : osteolita, fosfato Ca alterado, impuro, terroso * ' osteolith ' : osteolito, heterococcolito en forma de femur/ hueso de fósil * ' Osteostraci ' : Osteostraci, orden vertebrados sin mandíbula; Silúr. Sup-Devonico Sup * ' ostiole geomorph ' : ostiolo geomorf = tundra porífera, círculo de barro en suelo de tundra * ' ostiole paleont ' : ostiolo paleont, pequeña apertura inhalante de esponja -zool * ' ostium ' : ostio =ostiolo, cualquier apertura por donde entra al agua en esponja * ' ostracode ' : ostrácodo, crustáceo acuático de la subclase Ostracoda -zool * ' ostracum ' : ostraco, parte esterior pared calcárea de concha de molusco bivalvo-zool * ' Ostwald ripening ' : madurado de Ostwald, proceso recristalización, a expensas de menores * ' Ostwald's rule ' : regla de Ostwald, en el estudio de las fases * ' osumilite ' : osumilita (min) * ' osumilite-(K,Mg) ' : osumilita-(K,Mg) * ' Oswegan ' : Oswegiense, Gotlandiense Inf. americano (Llandovery) * ' Otaian ' : Otaiense, parte inf. Mioceno (sobre Waitakiense, bajo Altoniense) * ' otavite ' : otavita (min) * ' otjisumeite ' : otjisumeita (min) * ' otolith ' : otolito, hueso del oido de animales vertebrados -zool * ' ottajanite ' : ottajanita, (uso n rec), tefrita o traquibasalto de leucita * ' ottemannite ' : ottemannita (min) * ' Ottnangian ' : Ottnangiense,(obs), parte inf. Mioceno, z. planctónica N.6/+-Helvetiense * ' ottrelite ' : ottrelita (min) * ' otwayite ' : otwayita (min) * ' Ouachita stone ' : roca de Ouachita= piedra Washita = novaculita de text. uniforme * ' ouachitite ' : ouachitita, (uso n rec), lamprófido de biotita sin olivino * ' oued ' : (térm árabe), var. de wadi, uadi, ouadi, canal fluvial efímero de desierto * ' ouenite ' : ouenita,(uso n rec), diabasa de grano fino que parece eucrita * ' ouklip ' : (térm suráfric), conglomerado * ' oule ' : olla, circo, de Pirineos (geol glac) * ' oulopholite ' : oulofolita, yeso en critales curvados = flor de cueva * ' ourayite ' : ourayita (min) * ' oursinite ' : oursinita (min) * ' outbreak ' : erupción, estallido * ' outbreak coal ' : carbón aflorante * ' outburst ' : explosión/ afloramiento/arranque/ lahar de fundición de glaciar * ' out-bye ' : labor hacia el pozo * ' outcome ' : desenlace, fruto, resultado, consecuencia * ' outcrop ' : afloramiento, crestón * ' outcrop area ' : área del afloramiento * ' outcrop bending ' : alabeo de los estratos en un afloramiento * ' outcrop curvature ' : curvatura del afloramiento =asentamiento- terreno ( tras movim. masas) * ' outcroping edge ' : borde aflorante * ' outcrop map ' : mapa de afloramientos * ' outcrop of hanging wall ' : afloramiento del techo (filones) * ' outcropping ' : que aflora * ' outcrop spring ' : fuente que aflora = f. de contacto * ' outcrop water ' : agua que aflora, por grietas, fallas, poros, fisuras rocosas.. * ' outer bar ' : barra exterior, la formada en la boca de un canal de reflujo de estuario * ' outer bark ' : corteza exterior = ritidoma - bot * ' outer core ' : núcleo externo terrestre; de 2900 - 5100 km * ' outer crust of earth ' : corteza exterior terrestre * ' outer epithelium ' : epitelio exterior = e. ectodermal, adyacente a concha de un braquiópodo * ' outer hinge plate ' : placa de charnela exterior, en cardinal de braquiópodos -zool * ' outer intertegument ' : tegumento externo * ' outer lamella ' : lamela exterior; lámina protectora, en ostrácodos * ' outer lip ' : labio exterior, borde abaxial (lateral) de apertura de concha de gasteróp. * ' outer mantle ' : manto externo = m. superior * ' outer mantle lobe ' : lóbulo manto exterior, parte periférica externa del manto de braquiópod * ' Outer planets ' : planetas exteriores, de más allá de la órbita de Marte * ' outer plate ' : placa exterior -externa; en la cardinal de brauióp. pentameráceos -zool * ' outer reef ' : arrecife externo * ' outer side ' : lado exterior o externo * ' outer wall ' : pared exterior * ' outface ' : ladera estructural * ' outfall ' : boca, salida, desembocadura / vertedero/ descarga * ' outflow ' : emisión, exhalación/ caudal que sale, efluente/ desagüe * ' outflow cave ' : cueva de salida- de una corriente = c. efluente * ' outflow channel ' : cauce de salida / valle ramificado en Marte por donde ha circulado agua * ' outflow of lava ' : emisión de lava * ' outflowing and inflowing tide ' : marea ascendente y descendente * ' out-flowing drainaje ' : desagüe * ' outgassing ' : desgasificación * ' outgoing and incoming tide ' : marea ascendente y descendente * ' outgrowth ' : excrecencia/ apófisis eruptiva/ resultado/emergencia * ' outjutting ' : saliente, saledizo * ' outlayer ' : afloramiento * ' outlet ' : conducto de salida, desagüe * ' outlet emergence ' : surgencia, salida de * ' outlet glacier ' : lengua glaciárica que sale de un campo de hielo * ' outlet head ' : zona de desagüe de un lago y entrada a un efluyente * ' outlier ' : testigo de erosión * ' outlier mountain ' : montaña-cerro- testigo * ' outline ' : bosquejo, croquis, esquema, esbozo * ' outline map ' : bosquejo de mapa, croquis topográfico, mapa mudo * ' out of phase ' : en cuadratura * ' out of phase componentet ' : componente imaginaria o en cuadratura * ' out-of-sequence thrusting ' : cabalgamiento fuera de secuencia/ reactivación de cabalg. * ' outporing ' : emisión, efusión, derrame * ' outpost well ' : pozo para petróleo perforado fuera de la parte conocida del campo * ' outpour ' : derramar * ' output ' : salida (potencia de) * ' outset ' : enganche superior * ' outside lateral muscle ' : músculo lateral exterior * ' outside rim ' : borde exterior * ' outsize ' : tamaño excepcional * ' outshot ' : desecho/ saliente * ' outskirts ' : margen, alrededores * ' outstope process ' : explotación en avance * ' outwash geol ' : acarreos fluvio-glaciáricos glac * ' outwash sed ' : sedimento fluvio-glaciárico sed, de las cimas -depositado en llanuras * ' outwash apron ' : apron-abanico- llanura- fluvio-glaciárico * ' outwash cone ' : cono fluvio-glaciárico * ' outwash drift ' : depósito fluvio-glaciárico * ' outwash fan ' : abanico fluvio-glaciárico * ' outwash gravel plain ' : llanura fluvio glaciárica/ llanura de grava de aluvión * ' outwash plain ' : llanura fluvio glaciárica/ llanura de aluvión * ' outwash-plain shoreline ' : línea de costa de llanura fluvio -glaciárica * ' outwash terrace ' : terraza de acarreos fluvio-glaciáricos = terraza frontal * ' outwash train ' : materiales depositados más debajo de la morrena terminal (glaciares) * ' ouvala ' : uvala * ' ouvarovite ' : uvarovita (min) * ' oval cut ' : corte oval, (en gemología de brillantes) * ' ovary ' : ovario * ' ovate ' : ovoide, aovado * ' oven ' : cavidad o caverna de granito * ' oven-dry soil ' : suelo secado en horno, por encima de 105º hasta tener una masa const. * ' over-all velocity ' : velocidad media (sísmica) * ' overbank area ' : llanura de inundación * ' overbank deposit ' : sedim. de grano fino, de aluviales en suspensión, de llanura inundación * ' overbank discharge ' : caudal de inundación * ' overbank flow ' : rebose (hidrología) * ' overbank splay ' : cono aluvial-derrame-de llanura de inundación * ' overbreak ' : excavación en exceso * ' overburden geol ' : recubrimiento de eco /montera/ tierra de descombro * ' overburden sed ' : recubrimiento sed * ' overburden pressure ' : presión de recubrimiento = p. de sobrecarga = p. geoestática * ' pverburdened stream ' : rio sobrecargado (de sedimentos) * ' overburden removing ' : extracción del recubrimiento/ destape (minería) * ' overburden thickness ' : espesor del recubrimiento * ' overcast ' : sombrío, nublado * ' overconsolidation ' : sobre-consolidación, consolidación de sedim. mayor de lo nomal * ' overcooled ' : sobre-enfriado * ' overdamped ' : sobre-amortiguado * ' overdeepened valley ' : valle sobre-excavado * ' overdeepening ' : sobre-excavación (erosión glaciárica) * ' overdip slope ' : ladera que buza según dirección de estratos * ' overdraft ' : consumo excesivo * ' overedge ' : porción de mapa que se extiende fuera del borde convencional * ' overfall currents ' : corriente marina encauzada por bajíos corrientes * ' overfall eng ' : vertedero de presa ing * ' overfall streams ' : nombre obsoleto para cascada ríos * ' overfit stream ' : corriente residual tras una captura * ' overflow ' : inundación/ corriente sup. (líquido menos denso)/ mineral triturado fino * ' overflow area ' : área desbordada de capacidad * ' overflow arm ' : falso río * ' overflow bin ' : depósito de rebose * ' overflow dam ' : presa de rebose, p. de vertedero * ' overflow channel ' : canal de desagüe deshielo / aliviadero (presas)/evacuador de crecidas * ' overflow ice ' : hielo de derrame, del agua del deshielo de primavera vuelta a congelar * ' overflow level ' : rebosadero * ' overflow sill ' : compuerta ( presa) * ' overflow spring ' : fuente de rebose; tipo de f. de contacto entre mat. permeables e imperm. * ' overflow stream ' : emisarios/ efluente de lago llevando agua a un río * ' overfold ' : piegue invertido o tumbado * ' overgrown denticles ' : dentículos anormalmente crecidos * ' overgrowth cryst ' : recrecimiento crist, alargamiento secundario * ' overgrowth paleont ' : crecimiento excesivo paleont * ' overhand stoping ' : arranque por realce, explotación por gradas invertidas * ' overhang ' : alero,cornisa, parte saliente, proyección * ' overhanging ripple ' : ripple mark romboide = marca de ondas romboide * ' overhanging roof ' : techo en voladizo * ' overhead stoping ' : arranque por realce, laboreo por gradas invertidas * ' overite ' : overita (min) * ' overland ' : terrestre, por tierra * ' overland flow ' : escorrentía de aguas salvajes, corriente superficial/ escurrimiento * ' overlap coast ' : solapamiento costero costa * ' overlap paleont ' : solape de valvas paleont * ' overlap photo ' : solape fotografía, área común en las dos fotografías * ' overlap stratig ' : transgresión estratig * ' overlap fault ' : falla inversa, f. de compresión * ' overlap of beds ' : superposición trangresiva * ' overlap of ocean ' : transgresión marina * ' overlapping pair ' : par estereoscópico * ' overlapping spur ' : espolones de meandro que se superponen en perspectiva * ' overlap seal ' : trampa de discordancia * ' overlap sequence ' : secuencia deposicional que se superpone * ' overlap zone ' : zona de solape/ z. de rango coexistente/ z. de intevalo (taxonomía) * ' overlay ' : superponible * ' overload ' : carga excesiva, e.g. para el transporte por un río * ' overloaded stream ' : río sobrecargado * ' overlying confining bed ' : capa confinante superior * ' overlying rock ' : roca suprayacente * ' overpressure ' : sobrepresión * ' overpressured system ' : sistema con sobrepresión; presión fluido > p. hidrostática * ' overprint geochron ' : sobreimpresión radiactiva a otra anterior geocron/ datación mezclada * ' overprint petrol ' : deformación superpuesta a otra anterior estruc * ' overprinting ' : deformación superpuesta a otra anterior, producción de nueva estructura * ' overriden block ' : bloque cabalgado * ' overriden mass ' : macizo cabalgado * ' overriding ' : cabalgante * ' overriding block ' : bloque cabalgante * ' oversaturated ' : sobresaturado, e, r.íg., con sílice en exceso para formar otros minerales * ' overshoot ' : error topológico/ voladura excesiva * ' oversteepened valley ' : valle sobreescarpado, con un flanco más alto y más pendiente que otro * ' oversteepened wall ' : final de fosa glaciar sobreescarpado, con ladera casi vertical * ' oversteepening ' : exceso de erosión de glaciar alpino, con paredes casi verticales * ' overstep ' : pliegue acostado/ superposición discordante * ' overstepping ' : transgresión * ' overthrow (n) fold ' : pliegue invertido * ' overthrust ' : cabalgamiento, cobijadura, cabalgamiento de bajo ángulo * ' Overthrust Belt ' : nombre incorrecto para promontorio de petróleo y gas en N. América * ' overthrust block ' : manto de corrimiento * ' overthrusted anticline ' : anticlinal cobijante * ' overthrust fault ' : cabalgamiento (falla) * ' overthrust fold ' : corrimiento * ' overthrust mass ' : manto de corrimiento * ' overthrust mountains ' : montañas de cabalgamiento * ' overthrust nappe ' : manto -lámina-de corrimiento * ' overthrust plane ' : plano de cabalgamiento * ' overthrust sheet ' : manto -lámina-de corrimiento * ' overthrust slice ' : manto -lámina-de corrimiento * ' overtilted ' : volcado, invertido * ' overturn ' : inversión, vuelco/ corrientes producidas por distintas densidades- lagos * ' overturned ' : invertido, volcado * ' overturned limb ' : flanco invertido (pliegue volcado) * ' overturning ' : vuelco, inclinación de más de 90º * ' overwash ' : fluvio-glaciárico/ lavado superficial (glaciares) * ' overwash apron ' : apron-abanico- fluvio-glaciárico * ' overwash drift ' : acarreos fluvio-glaciáricos glac * ' overwash fan ' : abanico fluvio-glaciárico * ' overwash mark ' : marca- surco- señal- fluvio-glaciárica * ' overwash plain ' : llanura fluvio glaciárica * ' overwash pool ' : laguna de marea alta, entre berma y escarpe de playa * ' overwash terrace ' : terraza de acarreos fluvio-glaciáricos nivelada por erosión fluvio-glaciar * ' ovicell ' : ovicelo = ooécio = ovicelda. Donde se desarrollan embriones * ' oviform ' : oviforme, en forma oval * ' oviparous ' : ovíparo, que pone huevos * ' ovoid ' : ovoide, en forma de huevo * ' ovoviviparous ' : ovovivíparo; produce hueco con cubierta externa y lo incuba dentro de él * ' ovulate ' : ovulífero, que produce o tiene óvulos * ' ovule ' : óvulo * ' ovulite ' : oolito, ovulita (min) * ' owyheeite ' : owyheeita (min) = jamesonita (min) de plata * ' oxalates ' : oxalatos, del ácido oxálico * ' oxalite ' : oxalita (min) = humboldtina * ' oxammite ' : oxammita (min) * ' oxbow ' : brazo muerto; meandro abandonado * ' oxbow lake ' : lago semicircular (meandro abandonado en forma de herradura) * ' oxea ' : oxea, espícula de esponja monaxónica en forma de aguja -zool * ' Oxfordian ' : Oxfordiense, Jurásico Sup ( sobre Calloviense, bajo Kimmeridgiense) * ' oxic horizon ' : horizonte óxico; h. de suelo con al menos 30 cm espesor -edafol * ' oxidates ' : oxidatos, sedimentos de óxidos/ oxidar * ' oxidation potential ' : potencial de oxidación * ' oxide ' : óxido * ' oxide-facies iron formation ' : formación férrica facies óxido * ' oxidite ' : oxidita, meteorito parcial o totalmente meteorizado a óxidos de Fe * ' oxidized cap ' : montera oxidada, m. de Fe * ' oxidized ore ' : mineral oxidado * ' oxidized zone ' : zona de oxidación * ' oxidizing flame ' : llama oxidante * ' Oxisols ' : Oxisols, suelo mineral con horizonte óxico en los 2m bajo superficie -edaf * ' oxoferrite ' : oxoferrita, var. de fe nativo con algo de óxido * ' oxyanion ' : oxianión, en compuestos anisodésmicos -quím * ' oxyaquic conditions ' : condiciones oxiaquicas, de suelos saturados, no reducidos * ' oxyaster ' : oxiaster, espícula de esponja en estrella - zool * ' oxybasiophitic ' : oxibasiofítico * ' oxycone ' : oxicono, tipo de concha de cefalópodos -zool * ' oxigen-acid ' : oxácido, ácido oxigenado * ' oxygen deficit ' : déficit de oxígeno * ' oxygen demand ' : demanda de oxígeno * ' oxygen-isotope fractionation ' : fraccionación isótopos de oxígeno, en materiales geol. con oxígeno * ' oxygen minimum ' : mínimo de oxígeno, zona de anóxia * ' oxygen ratio ' : proporción de oxígeno = coeficiente de acidez = cociente de acidez * ' oxyhexaster ' : oxihexaster, un tipo de hexaster (espícula hexactínida) -zool * ' oxyhornblende ' : oxihornblenda = hornblenda basáltica * ' oxylophyte ' : oxilofita, planta de suelos ácidos -bot * ' oxymagnite ' : oximagnita (min) = maghemita * ' oxyphile ' : oxifilo = litófilo * ' oxysphere ' : oxiesfera, litosfera * ' oxytylote ' : oxitílota, espícula de esponja en forma de alfiler * ' oyelite ' : oyelita (min) * ' oyster-bearing marl ' : marga ostrífera * ' oyster bed ' : ostrero, banco de ostras * ' oyster reef ' : arrecife de ostras * ' ozalid ' : impronta de diazo (mat. sensible a la luz) * ' ozarkite ' : ozarkita, thomsonita (min) masiva * ' ozocerite ' : ozocerita = parafina nativa = cera de tierra = cera fósil = c. mineral * ' ozokerite ' : ozoquerita (min) = ozocerita * ' ozone ' : ozono * ' ozone stratum ' : ozonosfera, capa de ozono * ' ozonosphere ' : ozonosfera, capa de ozono Categoría:Subpáginas O